The Heat's Captive
by pandaxbot
Summary: The only downwfall of finding a kitten on the streets is when it's owner comes looking for it. In Grimmjow's case, the term "kitten" had a different meaning. SLASH GrimmxUlqui Hehe...
1. Prologue

Fanfic: GrimmjowxUlquiorra

**Pika:** Hello, I'm Pika. I'm the second member of pandaxbot. Okay.

I wanted to try out a Grimmjow x Ulquiorra fanfic because I really do like the pairing.

I'm not the best of all writers, so please forgive me if it's crap… also; I haven't watched Bleach since episode 72. I think that was about 1-2 years ago.

Ah~ I should start with the story.

/oh yeah. Everyone, or most people, is most likely OOC.

**The Heat's Captive**

**Prologue:**

"See you tomorrow Grimmjow!"

The teal haired male waved to his spiky orange haired co-worker/friend as he stepped out of the market into the pouring rain.

"Damn it!" he muttered to himself, kicking at the earth beneath him.

He had forgotten his umbrella at home that previous morning and cursed himself for doing so.

Well, the only thing he could do, besides complain, was start his 15 minute walk back to his apartment.

Soaking wet and clearly upset, Grimmjow paused near a great oak tree in the park, cursing loudly.

He had no remorse either for his use of profanity in public.

Just as he started to express his anger again, something caught him off gaurd.

Was that-?

No. He HAD to have been imagining things.

Grimmjow could have sworn he heard the mewing sound of an animal.

Running his hands through his soaking hair, Grimmjow pushed the thought to the back of his mind… until he heard it again.

It had to have been coming from some type of cat.

Where was it coming from though?

"Meow"

Then sound vibrated through his ear drums once again.

Looking down at his feet, Grimmjow almost jumped at the sight.

There, playing around his feet, sat the kitten that Grimmjow had been hearing.

Taking a look closer, Grimmjow started to feel sympathetic towards the animal.

Its eyes cried for food, its pure black coat excluding the gray ring of hair found it's green eyes, that he guessed had previously felt like a ball of the most expensive silk, was now dirtied and terribly clotted.

"Where the hell did you come from, you damn animal?"

In response, the kitten mewled again, slapping its tail against Grimmjow's legs.

Grimmjow was ever one for pets or animals of any kind, but he had to get home and couldn't just leave the poor thing alone to die.

"Fucking animal," gritted Grimmjow between his teeth as he scooped the kitten into his arms.

Great, now he was soaking wet, dirtied, and smelled of sour cat.

His day could only get better.

/end. Prologue

**Pika:** Phew~ that wasn't as bad as I expected it to turn out. Okay, so now that the prologue is done, I can start with the actual story.

Question: What do you think the significance of the kitten is?

Hmhmhmhmmm… I don't think anyone will get it.

Okay. The answer is really simple, but you'll have to wait till the next chapter… or the second one. I haven't decided which one to let you find out in.

Thank you for reading!

-Pika


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"_His day could only get better."_

Or so he thought.

It was morning time in the country of Japan.

The sunbeams filtering through the window danced around a sleeping Grimmjow, who showed no signs of waking up.

In the king sized bed, the 20 year old lay under an overstuffed cotton comforter, catching up on the rest he hadn't gotten the previous night.

It was now 12:41 in the afternoon.

He was grateful he didn't have to work that day, so he would be able to take care of some studying he had been neglecting to do.

Most likely, he would blow that off and lazy around the house all day.

Rolling onto his tanned back, a teal colored eye revealed itself to the world.

"Mngh…," groaned Grimmjow, as he sat up in bed, running a hand across his aching abdominal muscles.

Looking around his room, he noticed two things.

1, his room was a fucking mess. There were clothes thrown in a bundled heap in the middle of the floor, a Styrofoam cup was on the purge of falling from his desk, and… he dared not to go any further.

And 2, amongst all of the junkiness of his room, Grimmjow noticed something strange.

What the hell was a cat doing in his apartment?

But as soon as the thought developed, Grimmjow pushed it aside.

He had reenacted last night's events, and remembered picking the thing up and taking it home from the rain.

"Shitt…"

Climbing from his bed, Grimmjow yawned, stretching the muscles that were sp perfectly sculpted along his back and abs.

He was sexy, for lack of a better term.

His teal colored eyes that matched the natural blue of his hair. His slim body was toned, but not to the point of being over done.

Standing at 6'1'', Grimmjow was considered a threat to most people in the city of Maizuru, Japan.

In fact, Grimmjow was commonly known as a street punk because of his appearance.

Sighing, Grimmjow started the bath water.

He was dirty, the cat was dirty, but most importantly, his entire apartment was dirty.

Where the hell had time gone that he hadn't even noticed that his home had become a junkyard?

He was pretty sure Shinji wouldn't appreciate coming back from America to a disorderly home. The blonde may have been good for comical relief, but put him in a messy setting, and, well, you don't want to know the rest.

With the tub filled halfway, Grimmjow tested the water and deemed it warm enough for the kitten.

"Hey cat!" he called out into his room as his eyes scanned the area for the furball.

'_hmpf… not in here. Where the hell did it go?'_

Next, he decided to check the kitchen, finding the cat scratching at the refrigerator.

"Hungry?" he asked in a nonchalant manner.

In response, the cat mewled, lying in front of the refrigerator door.

"Wow, talk about trained…" he muttered to himself.

"Okay. Bath first. Food later."

Despite the cat's aggressive mewl, Grimmjow's word was final.

The cat had to be bathed.

Now that it was actual daytime, Grimmjow could see how dirty the cat really was.

…and how bad it smelled.

"Gugh… get in there you fucking…"

Giving the animal a bath wasn't as easy as he thought.

It would have been better if he had known before that cats and water definitely didn't go hand in hand.

But Grimmjow was determined and was going to get this cat cleaned one way or another.

"Okay cat. Let's try this. You're hungry, right?"

The cat nodded its head in response.

Grimmjow noted that it was as if the cat really knew what he was saying.

"And you need a bath. How about this; you take a bath, and you can eat whatever you like."

No response.

Testing his suggestion, Grimmjow lowered the cat to the water.

It gave little resistance, but showed no signs of refusal.

In relief, Grimmjow reached over for his shampoo, and began too lather up the kitten.

The feline was so dirty, the water was soon a dark gray color and murky.

After a good rinse and dry, the cat was as good as new.

Its fresh black coat that smelled of artificial apricot almost made Grimmjow smile.

'"And now for food. As promised."

As he spoke, Grimmjow could have sworn a glint of happiness flickered in the cat's green eyes.

Expecting the cat to go for sardines, or any type of fish, Grimmjow was actually surprised when it reached for some stuffed steamed buns he had brought home from the market the day before.

"I was going to eat those for lunch" groaned the childish male.

Sitting down on the couch with the cat in his lap, Grimmjow grabbed the remote, flicking on the tv to the history channel.

Nothing in particular was on, but Grimmjow decided to watch until he had dozed off.

A few hours later, he awoke to the light sound of snoring.

He didn't snore, so he knew the sound wasn't coming from him.

And what was that weight on his lap?

Sure he had fallen asleep with the cat in that spot, but a few steamed buns surely couldn't have made the animal become that heavy. Not that fast at least.

The only way to find out was to open his eyes,

Even so, mental preparation wasn't enough to prepare Grimmjow for what he saw next.

/end. Chapter 1

**Pika: **Hello again. First, I'm sorry for this cliff hanger. I thought it was the perfect way to end this chapter.

Next, I would like to thank you all for the story alerts (Sygonia, Qualyn, and –.reality-), all of the views, and to Qualyn for the review.

It makes me happy to know at least someone is reading my story.

Also, I will try to make longer chapters with more detail. Thank you, Qualyn for pointing that out, and the great suggestion.

Well, until next time! Thank you for reading!

**-Pika**


	3. Chapter 2

'_Even so, mental preparation wasn't enough to prepare Grimmjow for what he saw next.'_

**Chapter 2:**

There, in his lap, was the sleeping form of a small and pale black haired younger male.

On first instinct, the situation caused Grimmjow to push the boy to the floor while jumping up from the couch.

"Nngh… ouch…," the boy groaned as he rubbed his head, sitting with his back against the couch he had been knocked off from.

"Hey! Why'd you—"

Grabbing the stranger by his hair, Grimmjow growled.

The boy's green eyes showed signs of fear, but Grimmjow wasn't bothered by it in the least bit.

"Here's the deal! You tell me who the **hell **you are, and I won't kill you!"

The malice in Grimmjow's voice unmistakably demanded a definite response.

Too bad he wasn't getting one as easy as he expected.

"Then kill me. I'll be bead soon anyways… if HE finds me."

An awkward silence filtered in the roo,.

Grimmjow was at a loss for words.

There was no point in him toughening up to make his point.

"…so, what's your name?" he asked, resuming his seat on the couch.

Refraining from resuming his own spot on Grimmjow's lap, the boy thought for a second, remembering the past events of his life.

"Ulquiorra…"

"And how'd you get here?"

The question caught Ulquiorra off guard.

How did he get here?

The last thing he remembered was Aizen, who he dared not think about, waking up as a cat, and being picked up by Grimmjow.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure. I remember things, but not how I really got here."

'_I guess I blacked out'_ he thought to himself.'

Cursing under his breath, Grimmjow bit his tongue, clicking the metal stud piercing in it across the top row of his teeth.

The situation was bothersome.

Glancing at the digital clock in the corner of the room, Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

2:17pm.

Shinji would be home soon, Ulquiorra's situation hadn't been handled, and he still needed to clean the apartment that had been left in disarray.

Cursing loudly, Grimmjow stood from the couch, making his way back to his bedroom.

"Now, where the hell did that cat go?"

Ulquiorra's ears perked at the question.

It would be better to tell Grimmjow now, but what if he didn't believe him?

The man was pigheaded enough. He surely wasn't going to listen to some kid saying he had been turned into a feline.

Without further elaboration, Ulquiorra decided against the idea.

Surely the teal haired guy wouldn't find out soon enough.

Running along behind Grimmjow, Ulquiorra shrugged his shoulders, "maybe if left because it got tired of you!"

The sarcasm made Grimmjow chuckle.

If the kid were someone his age, he would've socked him, but that would have been inhumane.

Besides, he found himself taking a liking to the boy.

Halfway through cleaning, Grimmjow glanced at Ulquiorra over his shoulder, who was preoccupied frowning in disgust at an old box of pizza.

It wasn't that bad. At least there weren't any rodents roaming around the place.

"So, how old are you anyway?"

The question had been gnawing at the back of Grimmjow's mind for the past hour and a half.

"18. Why?"

'_18?'_ Grimmjow thought to himself.

The kid was just a few years under him.

He was guessing Ulquiorra to be just shy of 13.

"Just wondering."

Later that evening when Shinji got home from America, Grimmjow was staying in the living room of the now clean apartment, while Ulquiorra lay around his feet sleeping.

"Hey, you're back!" Grimmjow sang, hopping from the couch to scoop Shinji in a bear hug.

"It's… nice to see you too Grimmjow. You can get off of me now. I'm kinda…choking," gasped the blond as he struggled to release himself from his friend's bond.

Taking a step back, Grimmjow observed Shinji's new appearance.

Before he left Japan 2 months ago, his hair had reached just the low of his back. Now, it had been chopped to barely graze his shoulders and he even had bangs!

Besides the hair, not much else had changed.

Hopefully, he was still the comical, flippant guy liked to annoy and pick on Grimmjow.

Noticing Ulquiorra still asleep on the floor by lookin past Grimmjow's lithe form, a smirk cracked between Shinji's lips.

"Oh, so you're picking up prostitutes now. I never knew you to be one with a sex drive Grimmjow. I've been away too long."

"Ha!" Grimmjow scoffed. "Speak for yourself."

"Oh?" Shinji raised a questioning eyebrow. "Then how do you explain a kid lying in the middle of our living room floor? …besides the point that he's naked?"

The addition left Grimmjow speechless.

He even had to look at Ulquiorra a second time.

Oh shit.

How could he not have noticed the boy was NAKED?

And why didn't he sneak a peek?

Okay, so he wasn't _**that**_ perverted.

"I can explain."

Rolling his eyes, Shinji paid no attention to his housemate.

"Sure you can."

Kneeling in front of the sleeping Ulquiorra, Shinji lightly shook the boy by his shoulders.

He stirred in his sleep, opening his green eyes to meet a green pair.

In shock, Shinji could feel the boy tense up under his touch.

Ulquiorra had no idea who the blond haired, brown eyed male was.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. If there's anyone you should be afraid of, it's that guy," Shinji cooed as he pointed to the accused.

The fire in Grimmjow's teal eyes flared, further proving Shinji's point.

Grimmjow and Shinji's relationship made Ulquiorra chuckle.

The two seemed to be two of a pair.

"So, what's your name?" Shinji questioned.

As Ulquiorra moved to speak, from the kitchen, a certain hothead bellowed, "His name is Ulquiorra!"

Shinji rolled his eyes.

"I was asking Ulquiorra."

The way his name rolled from Shinji's tongue made Ulquiorra shiver.

It was as if there was some universal meaning behind it. Though he kept the thought in mind, Ulquiorra easily forgot about it.

"How old are you?"

The grin the stretched from cheek to cheek on Shinij's face sent a shiver down Ulquiorra's spine.

"18!" Grimmjow interjected again.

This time, Shinji threw a 'Health & Fitness' magazine that previously laid on the coffee table square at Grimmjow's face.

It was too bad the blond bombshell lacked in the aim department and ended up hitting a wall far to Grimmjow's left.

"Ha! You've been in America for two months and your aims' as bad as ever!" Grimmjow teased, clutching his aching chest to refrain from laughing hysterically.

'_And I thought aim was all America was about. Especially considering baseball __**is **__their official sport,'_ Grimmjow muttered to himself.

"Hey fuck you Grimmjow! I'm not the one who stalks around with a naked boy roaming around the house!" Shinji accused, but quickly turned to face Ulquiorra.

"Which reminds me, let's get you some clothes!"

While his blond roommate began dragging Ulquiorra to his room, Grimmjow felt himself becoming jealous.

"And why do YOU get to help him change?"

Shinji stopped.

Grimmjow was being so childish.

Or maybe his sense of humor hadn't come back from America with him.

But that was beside the point.

"Look! Ulquiorra is closer to my size than he is to yours. If you want him swimming around in your huge shirts, be my guest! And ALSO, you have NO sense of fashion whatsoever!"

The three occupants of the apartment stood in silence, waiting for Grimmjow's response.

When the oldest of the three turned back to the refrigerator without further discussion, Shinji guided Ulquiorra the rest of the way to his room.

He **LOVED** dress up.

/end. Chapter 2

**Pika:** Hello again! Hm, well, this chapter… wasn't much of anything. Well, it was something, but a lot of nothing as well.

I'm sorry! In the next chapter, I promise it won't be so fillery.

Also, it'll (partially) be shown from another person's story.

Fufufu… I think I'll explain Ulquiorra more AND bring back our precious little kitten.

P.S. I'm not sure if I want to spend time discussing dress up with Shinji. I doubt I will.

(Skip a few days ahead?)

Thank you ALL for even MORE reviews, story alerts, especially the drastic number of views, and even my first favorite! This makes me extremely happy and motivates me to keep writing this story.

Hope to see you next time!

**-Pika**


	4. Chapter 3

'_He LOVED dress up.'_

Chapter 3:

"Aizen sir, it seems one of our men have spotted test subject 20-17," announced what one would call a Hench men of sorts.

He was tall, probably had a good 5'9'' on him. Cool orange shades hid the eyes that no longer existed. It was a shame the man was blind; his eyes had been such a beautiful shade of yellow. Pulled back into a ponytail were his dreds; brown and long at length on his muscular back.

"Is that all?" asked a man who, under assumption, was to be known as Aizen.

"No," answered Aizen's subordinate simply.

Within a matter of seconds, the chocolate skinned man pulled a stack of 10 or so pages from a manila folder that rested under his arm.

The contents of the papers contained in-depth information on the test subject's history, stats, and most importantly to Aizen, its whereabouts.

"At approximately 8:32pm, test subject 20-17 was noted by Agent 05. It seems the "kitten" is currently being hosted by a Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez."

One of Aizen's fine brown eyebrows twitched in response.

'_Grimmjow… what the hell was he in this for?'_

"Of course," Aizen smirked aloud.

"Aizen, sir. Should we eliminate the host immediately, and bring test subject 20-17 to you in one piece?"

He definitelydidn't want to KILL the man who had abandoned him and the company years back. However, that didn't make him not want to slowly and painfully torture the man for ruining him.

His dilemma was settled.

"Bring test subject 20-17 AND this Grimmjow to me as soon as possible."

With a salute of dedication and honor, Aizen's Hench man disappeared into the shadows of the abandoned warehouse otherwise inhabited as a hideout.

"Oh, and Kaname?"

The blind man's presence could still be felt within the room, so Aizen continued. "Be sure not to hurt our guests."

"…I'll try my best."

And then he was gone.

"Ney, Shinij. Am I ugly?" asked Grimmjow, who lay sprawled across the wooded living room floor next to the couch he had rolled off of.

Shinji rolled his eyes, "is that a real question or are you just drunk?"

The blond stared at his messy teal haired, and apparently drunk, friend who just laughed and began admiring the ceiling.

"Such a nut," Shinji muttered.

Still giggling to nothing in particular, Grimmjow took a swig from his lukewarm can of beer.

"Speaking of nuts, let's go to a club!"

The suggestion was strange coming from the slightly older male.

For one, Shinji couldn't recall a time when he and Grimmjow had ever gone to any of the clubs in town.

When no one made any effort to move, Grimmjow crushed the now empty can in his hands, tossing it to the pile of 4 others he accumulated.

The man was drunk.

And he wanted to dance.

The only thing Shinji could do was comply with his wishes.

"Okay, fine. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, let's go party!"

It was 1:47 in the morning, and the only club open was Las Noches.

The place was the place to be. Whether you were a punk from the streets, or the Duchess of England, Las Noches catered to them all.

Outside of the club stood Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Shinij all nicely dressed in tasteful fashions.

A pair of hip hugging pink jeans lay loosely on Ulquiorra's slim waist along with a black and white striped shirt and a pair of converses to match. The outfit was obviously Shinij's doing, but no one could deny how good it mashed with Ulquiorra's pale complexion.

Shinij had on an outfit that was somewhat identical to Ulquiorra's in sense of fashion. Instead of hip huggers, tight black pants gripped his lower body, leaving as little as possible, with clothes on, to the imagination. He also wore a striped shirt, but the stripes were thinner and lavender and white. His blond hair had been pulled up into a ponytail. Since his hair wasn't as long as it had previously been, he was a bit disappointed at how stray strands were laying about.

Grimmjow, on the other hand, had worn a less expressive outfit. He wore a gray pair of slacks, a crisp white button down shirt, along with black and gray striped vans. Even without such fancy wear, Grimmjow showed how good he could look in just about anything.

After getting in the club, the three went their separate ways. Well, Grimmjow insisted Ulquiorra stayed with him, but urged Shinji to continue on his own.

"Y' wanna come?" Grimmjow slurred as best as he could through his drunken stupor.

A blush stained Ulqiuorra's palecheecks and he prayed Grimmjow was drunk enough to not have noticed.

"Sure," he responded, grabbing the teal haired male's hand, pulling him through the people who crowded the dance floor.

The place was crowded, a bit over heated, and not big enough for its events. Even so, this detail didn't waiver anyone's impression of the place nonetheless.

It was also a place of business deals; the illegal kind of sorts.

"Tousen, test subject 20-17 and his counterpart have been seen in the appointed location. You may continue," whispered the voice through his mobile phone. He had been keeping an eye on his target's movements. Even now, he observed from afar the two of his soon to be captives dancing sensually to the music that pumped through their veins.

"I'm on it. Subjects will be in custody within T minus 15 minutes," cackled a voice on the other end of the line.

"I'll see you then."

The statement ended the conversation and the unknown caller hung up the phone.

How troublesome this ordeal was going to be.

"Who would've guessed you knew how to dance?" shouted Ulquiorra over the music he was unfamiliar with.

He had been dancing with the drunken Grimmjow for the past few minutes and couldn't deny his skills.

Sure, they had only been doing the two step with a few tricks thrown in, but the compostition of Grimmjow's dance was extremely poised and well executed. Every now and then, Ulquiorra would stumble on a step, causing the two to be thrown off beat.

He had just made the embarrassing mistake again, causing Grimmjow to groan as he stepped on his foot.

"Just relax. Don't focus too much on what you're doing," Grimmjow cooed into the smaller boy's ear.

Closing the gap between the two of them, Grimmjow pressed his firm body against Ulquiorra. The warmth radiating from the boy made Grimmjow throw his head back in frustration.

'_Mother fu—oh God. Why's he got to be so hot? It's like he's got… pheromones or something.' _Grimmjow pervertedly expressed to himself.

The situation became more unbearable when the smaller began grinding his slender waist against Grimmjow's midsection.

The contact alone made flames burst on Grimmjow's skin whenever the two touched.

"Shittt…" he groaned to himself.

HHe couldn't hold himself back anymore.

Whether it was his drunkenness getting to him, or something else, Grimmjow couldn't deny how bad he wanted to screw the boy senseless, having him scream his name at the top of his lungs.

And that's when it happened.

As Ulquiorra turned to face Grimmjow, the older male's lips came crashing down to meet his own.

Caught off guard, Ulquiorra cried out.

"What the hell are you doing?" he screamed.

The disturbance turned a few heads surrounding the two, but not enough to cause a commotion.

Just as Grimmjow was starting up, the two spotted their blond haired friend approaching them in haste.

"Guys!"He called out enthusiastically. "You have got to see this!"

Ulquiorra smiled; inwardly thanking Shinji for the interruption. Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow, but followed behind the others to wherever Shinji was taking them.

"Where exactly are we going?" Ulquiorra asked as Shinji led them to a darkened alleyway.

The scandalously dressed blond stopped in his movement and smiled.

He was up to something.

"It's a place called **home**," Shinji replied. The statement was dripped in so much sarcasm, anyone could tell.

"What the fuck, Shinij?" Grimmjow growled in agitation.

It was a wonder how he could, being so drunk.

Shinji, who previously been laughing, frowned at the sound of his roommate's voice.

"I'm sorry Grimmjow… I-," but that was all he could manage before spotting Kaname, who had creeped up behind his friend.

By the time he could regain composure, he and Kaname already had the two tied up in the backseat of the car, heading to the warehouse Aizen waited in.

/end. Chapter 3

**Pika:** wah~ Shinji is such a abastard! Okay. I've been writing this chapter with content. I really liked it because it made me see how I'm going to play this story out… kinda. La~ I apologize so deeply for not getting this out sooner! I actually wrote and finished it on June 1, 2010. I've been typing in since then, but I got so lazy~

Anyways, the 4th chapter contains some smut for you guys. I've never really wrote an in-depth smut scenen before, so this will be new.

Oh, and the rating will now go up to M because of the MalexMale sexy dancing in this chapter. I don't want to be bashed!

I really love you all for sticking with this story. I am a very happy person now.

Hope to see you next chapter!~

Chapter 4 will be out sooner!

Oh! And before I forget, I put a picture up on me and Panda's profile of what the chapter looks like on paper. Haha.

And should I draw a picture of what the three look like in their club clothing, or some GrimmjowxUlquiorra fluff? ;D I'll put a poll and end it whenever!

**-Pika**


	5. Chapter 4

'_By the time he could regain composure, he and Kaname already had the two tied up in the backseat of the car, heading to the warehouse Aizen waited in.'_

**Chapter 4:**

"So, who is he?" Kaname Tousen questioned his superior as he stood over the unconscious body of the 20 year old.

Aizen ran a hand through his soft brown hair.

"Surely you have a reason as to why you haven't killed him yet," Kaname continued as he was the perplexed expression on Aizen's face.

"That man, Grimmjow, before you came here Kaname, he used to be in your position. But he was more than just that. He…"

And he trailed off. A distant look reappeared in his eyes as he turned back to the teal haired traitor lying on the bed beneath him.

Kaname knew that was all he would get from the man. Expecting no more, he headed out of the room, hauling Ulquiorra down to the makeshift medical wing.

"Grimmjow."

Aizen felt forlorn as the name escaped from between his lips.

It had been 4 years, and he still harbored the same feelings for the man.

He had grown a lot since the last time he saw him

Before, Grimmjow was small, slender, with skin as soft as a woman's and that fine blue hair that had swept along his shoulders.

He had been beautiful, and now, even as he had matured nicely into a man, he was so handsome.

A sharp pain ran though Aizen's chest at his thoughts.

On instinct, a fragile but gentle hand was pressed against Grimmjow's exposed chest.

The skin that had been so soft was now tough, giving more proof of how much of a man he had grown into.

Aizen's hand traveled lower and began to fiddle with the waistband of Grimmjow's boxers that peeked out from his pants.

"Get your filthy hands off of me," growled a not so happy Grimmjow as his hand grabbed the man's slender wrist.

Aizen's conflict was patent. How long ago had Grimmjow recovered from the drug?

"It just had to be you Grimmjow," Aizen cajoled, scrutinizing the man beneath him as his hand cupped Grimmjow's firm jaw.

The man bit his tongue.

He wouldn't give Aizen the pleasure of seeing him struggle.

As Grimmjow began to wonder what he was doing in the presence of his former boss, Aizen only wanted to indulge himself in the body before him as he had done on previous occasions.

"Why are you resisting Grimmjow? You used to love me touching you all of the time," Aizen cooed into Grimmjow's ear.

Though the effort was futile, Grimmjow continued to pull at the chains held high above his head.

How was he going to get out of this?

Aizen was deadest on having his way with Grimmjow one way or another.

"Where's Ulquiorra? What did you do with him?" Grimmjow catechized.

A smirk rose in Aizen's lips.

"Ulquiorra? Why, I have done anything to him…yet. Besides, shouldn't you be more worried about yourself?"

Between his miens, Aizen began to place butterfly kisses along his captive's now bare chest.

"You're so beautiful Grimmjow."

"Don't flatter me," the other interceded in sarcasm.

Silence filtered the room as Aizen continued his ministrations upon Grimmjow's body.

As a soft pink nipple was enveloped in wet heat, Grimmjow looked at Aizen for the first time in 4 years.

The man hadn't aged a bit.

His cool lax eyes were still the same light brown color, matching perfectly with the equally brown hair that had been slicked back; showing off the perfect sculpt of the man's face.

That alone brought back unwanted memories to Grimmjow.

He hadn't planned on remembering.

Noticing Grimmjow in a daze, Aizen seized the moment and pressed a finger to Grimmjow's backside, instantly gaining the man's attention.

"It's just a finger," Aizen mentioned, hoping to calm the younger.

Pressing forward into the already tight crevice, Aizen clenched his teeth as he felt it get even tighter.

"Loosen up," he commanded, curling his finger as it abused Grimmjow's insides.

Under him, the teal haired man continued to writhe, but with less effort behind it.

He had become tired and was running out of options.

As much as it insulted his pride to give into this man, Grimmjow relaxed and was soon taken over in the throes of passion.

"Say how much you love it Grimmjow," Aizen slurred in between chaste kisses on Grimmjow's cheeks.

In response, the 20 year old groaned, trying to resist uttering those embarrassing moans.

"Fuck you," he spat.

"Language."

Pulling out a finger, Grimmjow tightened for what was to come next

"You might want to take a deep breath Jaegerjequez. I'm pretty sure you haven't had a man down there since our last time."

The taunt frustrated Grimmjow.

Even if it was the truth.

Just as he was going to unleash a chain of uncensored insults, Grimmjow grimaced as the tip of Aizen's six inch erection made its way past his tight ring of muscle.

The sadist in Aizen unveiled itself at the contortedness of Grimmjow's face.

The body beneath him twisted and turned, trying its best to avoid having Aizen's entire length in him.

Smiling deviantly to himself, Aizen gave one thrudt forward, sending Grimmjow into the sea of pleasure he had been so familiar with.

As much as he despised Aizen, Grimmjow couldn't resist not to elicit the sweet moans that fell from his mouth.

"Fuuk~…" he rasped out in need of air.

Aizen knew he was right about him being the last man Grimmjow had been with.

With a deep chuckle to himself, Aizen continued to ride his orgasm out, planting his hot seed deep inside Grimmjow as he finished.

The two tried to catch the breaths as the lie in bed side by side. Aizend had taken off Grimmjow's restraints by now, so his hands rested above his head.

"I don't hate you, you know," Grimmjow uttered, gesturing a nod towards Aizen.

Infact, he still loved the man, even after so many years.

Sighing with a smile on his face, Aizen laid Grimmjow's head into his chest, grabbing him in a tight embrace.

"I've missed you so much."

/end. Chapter 4

**Pika:** okay, okay. Don't kill me.

I haven't updated in a while. I actually got stuck while writing this chapter. I wanted to post this today before I left for tennis, so here you go!

This short crappy chapter was a sorry excuse to write smut.

And I'll explain Grimmjow and Aizen's relationship later.

Also, Ulquiorra will not be forgotten about.

I have a plan as to how all of this will play out.

Again, sorry for the short chapter. I hope you enjoyed my sorry smut. I need more practice writing it.

Thank you to mu reviewers, viewers, and my story alerts and favorites. You guys are the fuel to my engine!

Okay, I'm so lame.

Bye!

Oh yeah, and that poll that I mentioned last chapter is finally working. It confused me at first. So, go vote! Voting will be closed when the next chapter is posted. I haven't even written it yet!


End file.
